The present invention relates to a recording disk apparatus, for example, an optical recording disk apparatus for recording an information or a signal into and/or reading the information or signal from an optical recording disk such as CD, DVD or the like.
JP-A-2003-249067 discloses an optical recording disk apparatus in which a case is divided by a partition member therein to a first chamber containing therein a tray for holding thereon an optical recording disk, a spindle motor for rotating the optical recording disk, and a pickup movable in a radial direction of the optical recording disk, and a second chamber containing therein an electric substrate on which electronic elements are mounted, so that a heat energy is restrained by the partition member from being transmitted from the electronic elements into the second chamber.